The Chance We Take
by Will.Always.Love.You
Summary: AU.Finally he came, he walk through the door,, no doubt with a good excuse for his tardiness...and then again all I will hear is, 'Look Mikan, I just don't care enough about you anymore.' Read and Review No Flaming please :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hi guys! I hope you all like this story ne?... do read and REVIEW nicely please no flames. This story simply come up in my mind and I decided to give it a try. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Summary: **Finally he came, he walk through the door no doubt with a good excuse for his tardiness...And then again all I will hear is, _Look Mikan, I just don't care enough about you anymore. R&R No Flames please :)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>The Chance We Take<strong>

-_by WillAlwaysLoveYou_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Ruka Nogi and Mikan Sakura were one lovely couple to say in their university. They fit each other perfectly without a doubt and nothing could break them apart. Too cliché isn't it? But to say all was well between them, was quite opposite from Mikan's point of view for the past few weeks.

My boyfriend is late again, and I am not surprised.

I am sitting at our favorite spot, a table for two in our favorite coffee shop-Café Bellini. Not many people know about Café Bellini-it is sandwiched between a Korean grocery-Fish 153 and an appliance service. People drive past it every day, on the way to school or work, but nobody ever really notice it. And with its unassuming exterior and a sign you have to squint to read, it almost seems like it doesn't want to be notice.

It was my idea to make this our regular meeting place since I figured it'd be less embarrassing to be kept waiting for an hour and a half, or to be completely stood up on. Ruka used to say to me that I'm being too paranoid, that when he stood me up in Moon Café or Starbucks nobody could tell that I had just been stood up. But Of course they could tell. To say that I was an independent person who gives a confident vibe saying "I'm alone and okay" is clearly the opposite, since I'm not at all independent and the vibe I'm giving off is that of "I've got stood up by my boyfriend, so now I'm loitering and pretending to be okay."

And here I am now, forty-five minutes had passed and now I feel myself deflating. My boyfriend Ruka is late. Again. I am always waiting for him to show up, and even though we've been together for three years, I feel sick to my stomach every single time, like I am about to go on a blind date with a complete stranger who may or may not decide at the last minute to back out. You'd think I'd be able to brush off his punctuality problems but then again I just don't know anymore. I imagine this is what it would feel like on our wedding day, as I sit inside the bridal car, nervousness and anxious spreading all over me, holding on my nerves, waiting for someone to tell me that the groom has finally arrived and the ceremony is about to start-that nervous, nerve-wrecking clammy uncertainty gnawing away at my high hopes until there is nothing left but fear and distrust.

Except we're never getting married, because today, we are going to_ break up_.

Ruka walks through the door, no doubt with a good excuse for his tardiness: He had a project to work with in his dad's company, his mom made him millions of errands. Or he lost his phone, or he couldn't find his keys. Or his car wouldn't start, or his alarm didn't go off. Or he overslept.

And all I will hear is, _Look Mikan, I just don't care enough about you anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: so how was it? Good? Bad? Love it, like it? leave me a you'd say or whatever is it you want just remember: **NO Flames**… that's all i'd like to ask from you guys...be nice...and do tell me if I should continue :) till then!

Lots of love,

**WillAlwaysLoveYou**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hi guys! Chapter2 yey finally! Hope you like it?... do read and REVIEW nicely please no flames. This story simply come up in my mind and I decided to give it a try. I kinda suck at summaries... . but I Hope you guys still like it. Enjoy!

**Summary: **Finally he came, he walk through the door no doubt with a good excuse for his tardiness...And then again all I will hear is, _Look Mikan, I just don't care enough about you anymore. R&R No Flames please :)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>The Chance We Take<strong>

-_by WillAlwaysLoveYou_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

As He approaches, I try to seem detached and disinterested.

"Hi" he says keeping his voice low and his smile **shy**.

.

.

**Shy**

.

.

.

Girls don't really even pay attention to shy guys, but ironically Ruka Nogi was trying or shall I say pretending to be one.

As I recalled Ruka always did this when he secretly wants attention: He only does it around his crushes or in a room full of beautiful strangers he'd like to charm.

Or with ME, when I'm mad and trying to ignore him. In short, He only does it to stand out.

"Hi" he repeats and I tell him "You're late."

He says "I know" and sits besides me but not too close to me.

The space between us does not allow our shoulders to touch and I do not feel the same smoothness of his Varsity jacket on my arm.

.

.

.

There are so many things I cannot touch and feel right now.

.

.

.

He tries to make eye contact but I concentrate on my cappuccino.

"Oh, I forgot to give you this" He says. Then hands me a card.

A big letter "U" found in front of the said card with a cute bunny beside it, Pink and Red hearts flourishing up as its background.

I turned to look at him with question written all over me.

He merely smiled at me widely, almost goofily.

As I flip the card, I found my answer.

I look to see him grinning expectantly at me.

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, to be glad, overjoyed, happy or sad.

I force a smile. What else have you forgotten?

**to be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: hmmm what could that card be? cliffy? XD I know you guys are planning to kill me.. promise I'll make it longer for the next chapter... so how was it? tell me what you can say. drop me a review okay? :D oh and Thank you for all those who read my story especially to:

**Damaged Angel Wings: **awww you're so sweet n_n thank you so much! but i'm still not that good enough :( but I hope you enjoy this story. :)

**XxpuffpuffxX: **haha Thanks for the review :)

**pwenie: **Thanks I hope you like this chap. :)

-Again Thank you so much I really love having you guys reviewed my story it inspires me more! :D ... .

And also to my wonderful friends who had voted to make it a cliffy chap: **Lulu**, **Charmel,** and **April**. Thanks for the unending support! I love you guys!

let's see how this story will progress through your reviews ne? :))

Till then!

Lots of love,

**WillAlwaysLoveYou**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here we are Chapter 3... :)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>The Chance We Take<strong>

-_by WillAlwaysLoveYou_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

recap:

He tries to make eye contact but I concentrate on my cappuccino.

"Oh, I forgot to give you this" He says. Then hands me a card.

A big letter "U" found in front of the said card with a cute bunny beside it, Pink and Red hearts flourishing up as its background.

I turned to look at him with question written all over me.

He merely smiled at me widely, almost goofily.

As I flip the card, I found my answer.

I look to see him grinning expectantly at me.

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, to be glad, overjoyed, happy or sad.

I force a smile. What else have you forgotten?

-end-

"Hey what's wrong?" He ask, moving to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. I try not to flinch consciously arranging my face something resembling into receptiveness, but my hand involuntarily reaches as to swat his misguided affection away.

It is hard to imagine that three years ago, this was the very gesture that made me fall inlove with him, the feel of his hand so gentle and his deep blue eyes so deep and serene.

**Flashback**

It was the end of their senior year in highschool, Mikan was helping Ruka with the paper works to be placed in the Faculty's Office, since Narumi sensei asked for their help.

"To the beach?" Mikan asked as she was clutching on a big box filled with papers.

"Yes, they invited me to come, they said it would be so much fun there" Ruka replied

"and?" Mikan inquired as they were nearing the faculty's office

"erm, You see I can't go." Ruka said shyly still focusing on the box he too was carrying.

"Of course you can silly, nobody can force you not to come. " she smiled looking at him.

he smiled back "well, I could use some company" he said tints of red appearing on his cheeks.

She did not answer him, still contemplating on what she should say.

They had already reach the Faculty's office and drop the boxes by the side, letting his unspoken invitation hang in the air between them making him tense and insecure.

"It's a good thing you'll have your friends, then" She told him, but as she watched his face fall, She was surprised that she didn't derive any form of satisfaction from it.

They had been playing this Game for months, and maybe it was time to quit. But what was there to quit? Giving up the game for something genuine?

Or giving up on each other to play the game with someone else?

Ruka walked ahead of her and Mikan was left there standing, she felt like maybe she should say something-not exactly apologize, but at least make him feel better.

"Wait" she said.

He turned back to see her clutching on her skirt, the struggle to come up with something substantial enough to say after "wait" completely visible on her face.

Wind blew through the corridor, leaving shorter strands of her hair escape on her ponytail and poking her eyes. "A thousand red roses". She blurted out.

He reached out to tuck the stray strands behind her ear and told her "It's okay Mikan I get it."

They walk silently to their classroom to get their bags.

He stepped towards the door, but Mikan found herself grabbing his hand. "Get what?" She asked.

"Nothing" He said.

She scowled. "Get what?" she repeated.

"That you simply don't like me" He replied.

"Are you serious? Of course I like you."

"But you treat me like crap."

She laughed. "Don't we used to kid around when we were in grade school? don't you remember, you were the one who always made fun of me and fool around."

"But that was way back then, were no longer kids"

And he was right. They were no longer little kids, in fact they're already in college.

The past few months paraded themselves in front of her, him doing nice things to her offering his help and following her all the time. Like how a guy courts a girl.

Ruka was serious. This wasn't a Game for him. And this made her guilty for ever thinking such thing as **it** being a Game. She definitely likes her.

They were now at the Sakura tree just hanging out before they go home.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Ruka "We can finish this tomorrow, its getting dark" he smiled.

The next morning, Ruka arrive in Mikan's doorstep, with a box of howallons on his hand, tucking her hair behind her ear his eyes so deep and serene.

He then handed me a bouquet of red roses.

"Its not a thousand but I hope it's enough. And I hope its not too late". He said it like he mean it.

**End Of Flashback**

Now three years later, I stare at the letter he had given to me, his hand writing so visible. Words written in all caps:

**Dear Sakura, **

**If the alphabet has a complete letters from A-Z**

**...**

**who cares?**

**...**

**I'll just be needing "U" to complete my life**

**Love Ruka.**

I look to see him grinning expectantly at me.

He finds it as something huge, for him being so clever in coming up such cheesy lines and yet he'd failed to even remember that this is the **exact same thing he wrote **on the copies he gave to everyone when they were making bets with his friends for the best cheesy lines.

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, to be glad, happy, overjoyed or SAD.

I force a smile.

He asks me what's wrong.

And all I want to tell him is that I don't even know what's right anymore.

**to be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: **And finally I've updated...sorry to keep you guys waiting...been busy with school assignments exams and seatworks... and having cough and cold once again :(**

**I hope I haven't lost you my dear readers and reviewers. I hope this chap will be worth to make up for my very late update.**

**So was my writing clear? I'm not quite confident in writing long chapters i'm afraid to ruin the whole chap. (T.T)**

****I'm kinda losing my touch, is the chapter okay? or was there too much errors?****

**the card written by Ruka "All I need is "U" to complete my life- is what the design infront of the card(the big letter "U" with a cute bunny beside it) describes the letter he wrote which means from alphabets A-Z all he needs is lettter "U" XD just wanted to it was just a minor detail. but I just really love writing that part. XD**

**XooX**

**Jay: I know you've been waiting like forever, i'm really sorry, I hope this chap makes it up for the long wait XD thank you so much for the review :D**

**XxpuffpuffxX: as requested I made it long :D Im so sorry for taking so long.. and thank you so much for the review :D**

**FOR MY NEW REVIEWERS: MINTCOOKIEMONSTER, ****AmberxxHazelxxCrimson, ****ashley6445.**

**-THANk you so much for doing me a favor by dropping me your reviews. I really love having new reviewers :D it makes me so happy.**

**XooX**

**How was the chapter? bad? good? too much? tell me :)**

**comments, suggestions, criticisms are well welcomed.**

** How about dropping me a review ne? It would really make my day and make me happy seeing my story is reviewed :D**

**once again Thank you. :)**

**Review :)**

Lots of love,

**Ancie**


End file.
